Reaper's War
by Another Kid
Summary: A fucked up story about a fucked up guy Warning: Not for people who are sensitive about certain subjects and not for youngsters


**Warning: This story contains dark humor and fucked up shit | Not for youngsters or people who are sensitive about certain subjects**

Pitter, Patter. Pitter, Patter.

How did I get here? Well that's a long story. You see just a few short years ago I was just a guy. Before the abilities, before the war, before the plan, it was just me and my closest friend, Nick.

Now look at me, sitting in the rain with nothing, nothing but a bunch of guns aimed right at my damn head. But it doesn't end here, no, but this is also not the beginning. You can't just skip to this point in the story that would be wrong, so let's go back to the real beginning, to when it was just me and Nick and all of our childhood innocence, or should I say our childhood ignorance.

The scene pans out slowly revealing that the Reaper, as he is called, sitting in the rain holding a limp body covered in blood. A friend? Maybe. An enemy? Possibly. A friend turned foe? Ahh, now that would be interesting wouldn't it? But patience my friends first we must find out how we got here in the first place, and so to the start of this insane, hellish, destruction riddled story we go.

"Gahhh, I hate school."

"Oh shut up, we are in our last year, and I've been listening to you complain since the 6th grade."

"Whats got your panties in a twist?"

"Ugh, I'm just having a rough morning, I'm sorry"

"Don't sweat it, I've been listening to you complain about my complaining since the 6th grade, I think I will live."

We make our way to the school, meeting up with friends along the way. Jaden, Chris, Mike, Alex, Samantha, or as she liked to be called, Sam, Zack, Amy, and Christine. As you remember these names also remember that everybody in a story plays a role. Also remember that no role is a small one, everybody serves a great part in a story. Think of it this way, a single thread is worthless, where as many can make up a shirt, or some bullshit analogy like that. And all roles have a final line, a final scene, an end.

The young Reaper [insert obvious souleater reference here] and his friend Nick walk towards the school with their friends. First period, second period, third, lunch.

I walk into the lunchroom, starving as all hell. Gross food everywhere, I hated that fucking school with their shitty lunches and their "inability to prove Timmy was touching the freshmen because they don't have cameras in the locker rooms". Timmy was a bit wrong in the head, by which I mean pushing his mother down the stairs had a different result than expected. Speaking of which, Timmy's father was worse, an abusive alcoholic who worked at the church, go figure right? Anyway back to the story, so, Nick grabs his tray o' trash and sits at my table along with Amy, Zack and Sam. The first of whose roles were about to come to an end.

"Did you finish your part on our project Young Reaper?" Ok so my name isn't "Young Reaper" but I can't just tell you what it is that would be a HUGE spoiler. C'mon now what do you think this is, tell all of the story's secrets so there is no big reveal, or so you don't have to look too deep into the words I'm telling you? Lazy bastards.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot."

"Dude."

"Relax I'll finish it now, I have all of this time plus next period I have study hall."

"You better finish, it's worth 50% of our grade."

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" That's Amy, she can be a bit bitchy but we used to put up with her because she had a swimming pool. A SWIMMING POOL. And that's not all she also had a fucking trampoline. God I wish I had one of those right now, y'know instead of all of these AKs pointed at my face. I sneered at Amy. I remember Zack opening his mouth, probably to tell me to calm down since him and Amy were in cahoots, but the bell rang and we all moved on about our days.

The Reaper moves to his study hall. Now is the time to remember those names. And never forget, all roles end. Some more gloriously than others, some more calm, and some, more bloody. The study hall room is right down the hall. 50 steps. Chitter chatter of the boys and girls in the hallway. 40 steps. Chitter chatter. 30 steps. Chitter chatter. 20 steps. A door slams shut as the bell rings again signalling all the students to get to class. "Late again, damnit," the Reaper says to himself. 10 steps. 5 steps. 4. 3. 2. BANG! Another door? No. This sound was much louder. So loud you can't even tell where it came from but it stops Reaper in his tracks. Behind? Further ahead? Downstairs? Up? Who knows, but the sound echoes again, and this time followed by screams. BANG. Again and again more loud noises followed by less and less screams. What is going on? The sound seemed to be getting closer and closer. I couldn't move, it was the kind of sound that stops you in your tracks. I felt like a deer caught in headlights and I didn't know what to do.I turned around a man coming out of a classroom, covered in blood.

As the man gets closer I can tell who it is. Guess who it was by the way. That's right fucking Timmy. The fucked up abused mentally Ill rapist bastard standing right in front of me now, holding a shotgun he stole from his dad. I froze. You know that kind of moment when you see your whole life flash before your eyes?. I see Timmy cock the gun, guess he had enough of his dad and lost it. I hear a bang and I, I'm ok. Instead of grasping at my side and watching the blood run down my leg and pool on the floor I saw my best friend lying on the ground, grasping his side, watching his blood run down his side and pooling on the floor. I took off running. Bang. I didn't get very far. I fall to the floor now grabbing at my chest. It became so hard to breathe. Timmy walked over to me. There is the sound of a gun cocking.

"Fuck you" He said to me.

Bang.

Again, I'm ok. That bang belonged to a cop, who had finally arrived to the school and put Timmy down. I blacked out. Now really quick lets just think. If that cop had been about 2 seconds late i would not be able to tell you this story, and it would have saved a lot of people a lot of pain. Anyway, about 5 minutes later I wake up and the EMTs tell me the whole situation took about 30 minutes but it only felt like a few seconds. The EMTs put me on a gurney and into the ambulance I go. The next day after surgery to fix the lung that Timmy had gladly poked holes in, and of course to take out the bullets, I see the news. I listen to the names of those who had died in the shooting. I write them down. On that list were these names…

Jaden

Chris

Mike

Alex

Samantha

Zack

Amy

Christine

There were more, a lot more, but those were the ones I knew, and the ones I cared about. Remember the names? Remember how there are no small roles? Remember how every role comes to an end? This was the end. The end of my friends, the end of my happiness, and the end of my sanity.

Nick enters the room in a wheel chair, "Hey man."

End Part 1 (Chapter 1)


End file.
